Lost in Time
by lunarprincess87
Summary: A vindictive spell send Harry and his fiance Draco along with Hermione and Ron back to the Marauder era. What is a boy to do now that he is in school with his parents and here he thought it was going to be an easy seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

Chapter 1

Harry glanced around nostalgically, this would be the last time he stood on platform 9 ¾ to board the train for Hogwarts. The next time would hopefully be to send his children off to school. Harry startled slightly before relaxing as he felt his boyfriends arms come around him.

"Thinking deep," said Draco.

"No, just reminiscing, you know this will be the last time we do this," Harry stated.

"But just think," Draco began, "the next time we stand on this platform on September 1st will be to see our kids off and of course they will be Slytherins."

"Of course," Harry replied before he caught what the blond had said, "wait did you say our kids." He finished turning to the blond with a huge smile on his face.

"Well," Draco stated matter of factually, "who else."

"But we aren't even engaged yet and you are already talking kids," Harry sputtered.

"Oh yes, about that," said Draco getting down on one knee.

Harry held his breath he couldn't believe this was happening right in front of all the students and parents.

"Harry," Draco said taking a deep breath, "I have wanted you in one capacity or another since I first saw you in Madam Malkin's shop all those years ago even then I was drawn to you and those emerald eyes that have haunted me since. I made a prat of myself that time and the next time I saw you and I decided then that if I couldn't be your friend then I would be your enemy. That worked for a while and it wasn't until later that I realized that I was just desperate for your attention, and by forth year when you fought that dragon I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

By this time the entire platform was watching the scene of the two most famous rivals since the Marauders and Snape as Draco Malfoy the Ice Prince of Slytherin poured his heart out to the Golden Boy. Most everyone looked like they were waiting for someone to yell "gotcha" but it never came.

"Then you did something in sixth year that made me love you even more, you helped me, someone who had mad your life miserable in school, and you forgave me and helped me. I realized then that I could never be worthy of someone with a spirit like yours but you made me want to be and I settled for your friendship because then at least then I could be near you, but then it got even better because you shared my feelings. Now, I know that we haven't been a couple long, but I have loved you since I first saw you before I even knew your name. So Harry will you do me the honor of bonding with me." Draco finished looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry couldn't speak he was choked up and had tears in his eyes. All he could do was nod and throw himself at the blond knocking them both to the ground and covering his lips in a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered most thinking that at least this year. How could they not this was the-boy-who-lived and the son of a death eater getting together. This gave the people hope for the future.

Harry for once didn't notice the crowd around him or hear the cheers of his classmates and their parents. All he saw was Draco as the blond sat up laughing and placed an engagement band on his finger. He looked at the band and felt his eyes well up again. He knew he was acting like a girl but at this moment he couldn't care less. The band was exactly Harry and Draco. It was a silver dragon with diamonds for eyes and a gold lion with emeralds for eyes intertwined.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Draco as they were boarding the train and still being congratulated by their friends someone else was watching with not so nice thoughts. This person was glaring at the couple planning revenge wrongs perceived.

**Please review. Thank you for reading. Oh and I was thinking of doing a prequel to this story about the hunt for horcruxes and will if I get enough interest in the story so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

Chapter 2

Harry was still sporting a goofy smile when he got off the train. Of course, Draco was trying to hold his smirk after all, Malfoys do not smile in public. He glanced at Harry and noticed the blush the raven was sporting. Draco had gotten a little excited showing Harry how happy he was with their engagement and Harry was in some ways still quite innocent and still got flustered easily. His friends took great pleasure in teasing him. Draco was glad though that they had decided to wait on sex he wanted their first time to be special and not just a spur of the moment thing like what they had just done. This didn't stop them from exploring each others bodies though and for now that was enough.

On the carriage ride up to the castle Draco couldn't help but think of the balance he and Harry were even in their coloring. Draco was pale with light almost white hair with sharp gray eyes, while Harry was tanned with black hair and startling emerald green eyes. Draco also towered over the raven by about 5 inches and was broad where Harry was slim probably from his mal-nourishment as a child, 'stupid Dursleys and Dumbledore'.

But the biggest balance was their attitudes and outlook on life. Harry was the constant hero often neglecting himself to make sure those around him were looked after and safe. And Draco would be the first to admit that he was selfish he always made took care of his family and himself before those outside his circle. Harry was a Griffindor through and through with the slightest Slytherin traits, and Draco was the consummate Slytherin with Griffindor traits only when it suited him. 'Yes, they complimented each other perfectly' he thought to himself as the carriage pulled to a stop.

They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand until it became time to part for their separate tables glad that the only time they had to sit apart was for the sorting and leaving feast. Harry glanced up at the staff table catching the eye of Professor Dumbledore. He could see the old coot's eyes twinkling from where he sat and instead of anger for the lies and manipulations from the headmaster he just felt a great sadness and hurt. The Headmaster had come after the final battle and apologized to both Harry and Draco and Harry knew he would eventually but they would never be what they were before. Harry had looked at the man as a surrogate grandfather now he just saw his headmaster of his school.

He listened to the sorting hat as it finished its song and the first years were sorted all the while glancing around the hall feeling sentimental again thinking that this was the last sorting he would witness as a student.

Dumbledore stood up to address the student body. "Welcome new students and to those old hats welcome back. This year ushers in a new era of peace and hopefully we have all learned from generations past mistakes. Tolerance is often the hardest lesson learned but by the look of some in the hall that has been a lesson well learned." He said his glance lingering on Harry.

Harry huffed thinking of ways to prank the old man after bring the attention back to Harry 'like he didn't have enough already, barmy old coot'. After all he was the son, godson, and honorary nephew of the marauders he couldn't just let that slide. And now that dark and scaly was gone for good he could finally just be a teenager. Just then Ron and Hermione caught his eye and nodded. They knew what he was thinking and would help, and Hermione's brain, Ron's strategy, and his He planned on making the teachers long for the twins to be back.

He zoned out until he felt a poke in his side from Draco who was going to walk him to his dorm having shoved off his prefect duties to Pansy. As they rounded the corner a spell shot past them. All four still tense after the war it was no time 'til they had their wands out and located the attacker. To their surprise it was Ginny and she had a manic look in her eye.

"You were supposed to be mine" she ranted, "Draco has corrupted you but once I get rid of him for you we can live happily ever after just like we were supposed to."

"Ginny I was never yours so why don't you step away from Draco," Harry stated.

Ginny just kept ranting, "No, Harry I'm saving you from him just like you saved me from evil. You love me I know you do why else would you have saved me."

By this time Draco had come around and was staring up at the crazy girl with the wand pointed in his face. "Weaselette how stupid can you be the boy saved everyone he has that Griffindor hero complex your house is known for. He is not your personnel knight in shining armor, but I am his," Draco couldn't help goading the girl.

Her face turned as red as her hair and she began casting a spell at him and next moment there were spells flying everywhere. No one knew quite who was casting what but they all seemed to converge and all Harry saw was a bright light before they all disappeared.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed please keep it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine *sniffle***

**Warning: Slash need I say more**

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

**Yea! we finally meet the Marauders!**

Chapter 3

James couldn't believe that this was his last year at Hogwarts his last sorting. After this year no more school he couldn't wait, he and Sirius had plans on becoming Aurors. Even better he planned on proposing to his Lily Flower after graduation. Now that she had finally agreed to go out with him he had no plans to let her go.

He glanced over the table at Sirius and Remus and smirked at the gleeful expressions in their eyes. They had a monster prank planned for breakfast tomorrow. He turned to Peter sitting next to him to see if he had his part of the prank and noticed the boy looking a little pale.

"You alright Pete," he asked, "sorry you couldn't come over this summer. How is your mother any better?"

"Ye-e-ss," stuttered the chubby boy, "she'sss doing much better thank you. How was you guys summer?"

"Oh you know," Sirius started, "Jamie's mom took us to the beach for the summer. We stayed at their summer cottage most of the time. Moony really liked the beach didn't he?" he finished elbowing Remus.

"You know just because the two of you never listen doesn't mean the rest of us aren't interested," Remus said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

"But Moonnnnnyyyyy…" whined Sirius, "this is our last year and we know the speech by now. Welcome back, don't go into the forest, no pranks. Why would we want to listen to that it goes against our very code. It's even written down remember the Marauder's Code surely you haven't forgotten. Have you turned traitor on us Moony? I'm hurt, I may not survive this betrayal. James do you hear him." Sirius sighed heavily but everyone around him could see the spark of laughter in his eyes and even Remus had joined in laughing by now, no one noticed Peter jump at the traitor remark.

"Shut up, you flea bitten mutt," Remus shot back good naturedly slapping said mutt on the back of the head.

By now the sorting and speech were finished and the food showed up. Sirius immediately turned his attention to the food and began to devour it like he had not eaten in days instead of merely hours.

The meal was almost over and Lily was trying to get James ready to take the first years to their dorms when a bright light appeared over the Great Hall. Everyone gasped as four figures came tumbling out of the light and began to fall towards the ground. James winced and closed his eyes at the thought of the impact they would make. When he didn't hear anything he cautiously opened them and noticed that Headmaster had his wand out he had probably cast a cushioning charm on the floor. 'Duh' thought James to himself, 'you are a wizard after all'.

He and the rest of the Marauders including Lily made their way to the front of the crowd to see who the strange people were that fell from the ceiling. It didn't seem like an attack and Dumbledore would surely be doing more than standing there if it were one. So he and the others edged closer.

What he saw startled him. There was a three boys and a two girls, one of the boys looked like him only smaller. He had the same messy hair and facial features. The only noticeable difference was the scar on the boy's head he was in the arms of a boy that looked exactly like Lucius Malfoy. What was a Potter look-a-like doing in the arms of a Malfoy cause he was sure that the boy was one there was no denying that pale blond hair and skin. He glanced over and noticed the same shocked look on Malfoy's face. The last male was a red head with lots of freckles and there was a girl that looked similar while the other girl was pretty with curly brown hair.

James was still pondering the strangers when his look-a-like opened his eyes and he noticed emerald eyes that he had seen only in one other person, his Lily Flower.

All of a sudden a lot of things happened at once. The blond boy and his look-a-like jumped up both pointing their wands at the red haired girl that was starting to come around.

"You stupid bint," the blonde snarled before turning to the raven haired boy, "Harry you ok that banshee didn't hit you or anything did she."

"No, I'm fine," Harry answered, "she had terrible aim what about you Draco you were the one she was aiming for."

"I'm fine too, she did have terrible aim," he said looking at her disdainfully.

"We're good too, thanks for asking," The curly haired girl said from the floor followed by a snort from the red haired boy as they heaved themselves up from the floor also bringing their wands up to bear at the girl.

"What do we do with her looks like she got hit," Harry asked.

"Why don't you let me hex her some more," Draco snarled, "the nerve trying to take what was mine."

This earned him an elbow from the raven and a glare from the other two. "Fine, fine," he grumbled.

"At least wait 'til she's conscious again," Said the red haired boy only half joking.

"Ronald," the brunette girl replied, "she is your sister, I think that we should talk to your mother."

"Ohh…that's much better," Draco said gleefully, "she can be vicious, can I watch."

"Draco," said Harry sternly. Draco immediately shut up.

"Ah..hmm…" came from Dumbledore from the teachers' dais.

James laughed as four of them started having not realized where they were. The sound of him laughing brought everyone's attention to him and he watched his look-a-like pale as he took him in watching him glance to Sirius and Remus then practically lunge for Peter if the others hadn't held him back.

"Why don't we step into my office and see if we can straighten this out, shall we," said Dumbledore taking control of the situation and dismissing the rest of the students.

James was one of the last out of the Hall and his last glance was of the blond wrapping his arms around the one called Harry in an intimate embrace.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**Thank you all those who reviewed I loved it I got all giggly and tickled. Also I have had some interest expressed in a prequel and would like to let you know that I will be working on it as soon as I find the inspiritation if anyone has any ideas let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Slash dmhp  
**

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

Chapter 4

The walk to the office was silent as each was lost in their own thoughts. Harry was torn between happiness at being able to see and talk to his parents and trepidation at the thought that they wouldn't approve of who he had become. Draco was still thinking of the she weasel and what he would do to her when he got his hands on her. Ron was worried for his friend he didn't know how he would be able to handle seeing his dead parents laughing and talking at dinner in their final year of school. And Hermione was worried about Harry and wondering if there was even a way to get them home and if they would even want to go back. While Dumbledore floated Ginny behind them.

Harry laughed when they reached the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore said, "ice mice," thinking 'that some things never change.'

"So why don't you all introduce yourselves and we will go from there. While I call Madam Pomfrey to see about Ginny did you say her name was and am I right in assuming that from your reaction that you are from somewhere in the future." He started.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy, the red head is Ron Weasley, and the girl is Hermione Granger and the other girl is Ginny Weasley." Harry relayed barely glancing at the other girl.

"Ahh…I see well we do have quite the conundrums don't we, and I believe that the parents of you boys are in school right now, hmm…?" he inquired. "And a Potter and a Malfoy getting along how delightful not to mention with a Weasley," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes Sir," answered Draco with the customary Malfoy drawl.

"And I take it that you don't know how to get home?" he stated more than asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes Sir," replied Harry with gritted teeth wondering what the old man was up to, we don't even know how we got here.

"Well then, I know just the answer, you will just attend school like all the other students until we find a way to send you home." Dumbledore stated to the four watching as the news registered on all four faces just as Ginny was starting to stir.

All eyes turned as the girl opened her eyes and groaned. Harry had to reach out and grab Draco's hand to keep the boy from hexing Ginny. It was because of her that he was stuck in the past and at school with his parents plus she had tried to take Harry from him. It wouldn't have succeeded but that was not the point. No one took what was his. As if Harry knew what he was thinking he gave a pinch to his thigh. Draco just gave Harry a look because he knew the raven fussed at how possessive he was but he also knew that he liked it just as much.

Ginny slowly looked around the room and her eyes got big as she noticed where she was and saw Professor Dumbledore. She also noticed that she seemed not to have an ally in the room as all were looking an inch away from hexing her. She appealed to her brother. "Ron you know I was just trying to save Harry from the slimy snake. He is dangerous. And Harry was always supposed to be with me. How can you forgive him from everything he did to us in school have you forgotten how he made fun of us and called Hermione mudblood. How can you all just let that go?" she ranted.

Ron just shook his head sadly, "Ginny he has more than made up for his behavior, he grew up like we all did and no I didn't like him at first but he makes Harry happy and that is all that matters."

"He will be mine ferret. One day he is going to realize you are nothing but a death eater wannabe," Ginny spat out unable to contain herself.

Everyone looked about ready to explode when Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Why don't we call it a night and let everyone cool down. Miss Weasley I think that detention for a month for hexing a fellow student should be sufficient."

Harry just stared at the old man for a moment sputtering in outrage.

Dumbledore just looked at the young people, "all evidence points to you landing here to be an accident therefore my punishment is for the best. Now, why don't I show you to your rooms and we will discuss your schooling in the morning."

They all left the headmaster's office knowing that they would get nothing more from the man tonight keeping well away from Ginny. The Headmaster showed them to a set of guest suites for the night so as to give the students time to settle in and decided after the looks Miss Weasley was receiving to give her a separate room for the night.

"Professor," Hermione asked, "what about the future what do we tell everyone they all saw us arrive and looking at Harry and Draco there is no denying the familial resemblance?"

"Yes," mused Dumbledore, "tell them whatever you wish just use your own judgment I don't think that there is a problem. Things will happen the way they should because in a way they have already happened."

Everyone just stared at the Headmaster after this statement before wishing him a goodnight and going into their room not even glancing at Ginny as she followed the headmaster out of the room.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

Chapter 5

Harry was momentarily disoriented the next morning when he woke up in Draco's arms before he remembered why he wasn't in the tower. He looked up to see a pair of warm blue eyes staring into his and he had to smile even in the situation he was in now. He was nervous about meeting his parents but knew that it would be fine with Draco and his friends with him. He wondered briefly what his parents would think of Draco and then realized that it didn't matter in the long run because he wasn't giving the blond up for anything he loved the egotistical prat too much for that.

Draco just squeezed him tighter seeming to know what the myriad of emotions going across Harry's face meant and letting him know that he was there for him and always would be and this had Harry smiling even brighter. No one had ever made him feel as secure and safe as Draco and for that he was thankful. He was also feeling a little playful, he was a teenage boy after all, and quickly spelled their mouths clean before attacking the blond.

Draco was a little surprised at first but quickly got with the program it wasn't often that Harry took the lead and he was going to enjoy while he did. When they came out of their room a little while later Draco was sporting a smug grin. Harry looked over at Ron's green face and Hermione's indulgent smirk before turning as red as Ron's hair which only got worse when Hermione giggled and said, "silencing charms boys we heard everything."

"Ah… that explains weasels face," said Draco not looking the lease repentant.

"Shut up ferret," Ron replied finally getting himself under control and starting to poke fun at Harry.

"Leave him alone Ron or we're going to be late for breakfast," Said Hermione. This shut the red head up as she knew it would so taking her boyfriend's hand she went out the portrait and started down to the great hall.

The closer to the Great Hall they got the more visibly nervous Harry became until finally Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alcove. Hermione noticing this pulled Ron to a stop a discreet distance away to give them some privacy.

"Harry, it will be fine," Draco said, "if it helps I'm nervous too my godfather is here along with my mother I'm just better at hiding it Malfoy upbringing and all."

"You are," Harry said in a small voice that Draco decided was unbefitting the spunky Griffindor.

"Of course, love, not only that but I am also going to meet your parents and godfather and I worry about your reaction to all of this," finished the blond.

Harry let out a sigh before visible straightening his posture and steeling his expression. "That's better," Draco said with a small smile, "never let them see you as anything less than composed."

Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed before continuing to the Hall feeling much better as Hermione gave him a smile and Ron put his arm on his shoulder in a one armed hug. They all braced them selves before swinging open the doors of the Great Hall.

Silence reigned and all eyes turned to the new comers trying to see where they would go. People at every table made room except the Slytherins all wanting them to sit at their table to find out who they were.

Dumbledore stood up from the Headmaster's chair and announced them, "these young people are visitors from the future and you may have noticed that two of them bare a striking resemblance to their fathers so if you could make them feel welcome, I would like to introduce Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy."

A gasp went up from the crowd as they heard the last two names and all eyes turned to James to see how he would react to the announcement. Draco was glad all at once that his father had been a few years ahead of the marauders. "Now don't pressure them they will tell you what they want you to know and I ask you that you make them welcome at whichever table they decide to eat at. Also, there is another young lady a Miss Ginny Weasley that is also here, Thank you," Dumbledore finished before sitting down.

Harry sighed before glaring at the old man and making his way to the Griffindor table to where the Marauders sans Peter were gesturing them over.

"So your James' kid huh," asked Sirius, "what's it like him being a father do you pull a lot of pranks please tell me you take after him, am I your godfather, I bet you're a ladies man like me and your dad huh, who's your mother…"

Sirius was cut off by Lily smacking him in the back of the head and admonishing him, "how do you expect him to answer any of that if you don't shut up and let him and what did the headmaster just say about not pressuring them."

Harry let out a laugh turning to Ron and Draco, "remind you of anyone," this earned him a slap from Hermione and a smirk from Draco as Ron tried not to laugh. "And yes I am his son yes you are my godfather and no I'm not really a ladies man and my mother is at this table." He finished making the other three to snicker behind their hands and causing the rest of the table to look confused.

"So you're a Malfoy, huh," James said joining the conversation and looking at how close the blond was sitting to his son. "Why aren't you sitting with the other snakes?" he asked.

"Because he is sitting with me, that's why," Harry said glaring at his father for the way he was speaking to Draco.

"Yes, I prefer to eat with my fiancé whenever I can," drawled Draco watching with amusement as the rest of the table bar Lily and Remus all did a double take at the news.

"A Potter is marring a Malfoy," Sirius moaned, "Oh Jamie where did we go wrong? Our little pronglet marrying a snake."

James looked furious at the news before saying, "no, no way there is no way I would allow that I forbid you."

"Well seeing as how neither of you raised you then it really isn't up to you how I turned out now is it," said Harry before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

"What did he mean we aren't there," Sirius asked in a quiet voice.

"His parents died when he was one, they sacrificed their lives for Harry he didn't even know anything about them until he was eleven," said Hermione getting up to follow Harry.

"Well what about me, I'm his godfather surely I would have told him about his parents," said Sirius paling at hearing that his best friend was killed.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard to do that when your in Azkaban now isn't it," Ron said snidely following his girlfriend appetite forgotten.

The Marauders looked shocked before Remus asked, "what about me?"

"Werewolf," said Draco as if that explained everything before adding with a furious look in his eye, "I told him he had nothing to worry about and five minutes into meeting him you upset him. I don't care what you think of me or whether or not you approve but he does and if you push I won't be the one that loses him we have been through too much to let anything separate us now. Keep that in mind next time you talk to him. Also, keep in mind that you no nothing of his life and have no right to judge." He finished in a quiet voice that never the less was heard clearly by the Marauders before storming after the others intent on making sure Harry was alright.

The Marauders just looked at each other shamefaced as Lily was glaring at them before she left also. James looking at Sirius and Remus and saying excitedly, "Did you see Harry's eyes?"

"What are you talking about Prongs?" asked Sirius looking to where Harry and his friends had gone.

"His eyes, I have only ever seen one other person with eyes that shade of green and that shape," James rambled, "that means that my Lily Flower is Harry's mom and she says yes to marrying me." he finished getting up and doing a happy dance in front of the Great Hall. Finally, Sirius having enough of his antics said, "come on lover boy we have to go get Peter before class he wouldn't get up this morning, late night he said, I think our Petey may have himself a girlfriend," crowed Sirius helping Remus drag James out of the Hall glad that it was a Saturday and classes didn't start until Monday.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**Thanks everyone that reviewed please keep it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine...so sad...I know right**

**Author's Note:**

**AU sixth year: Draco turns to Harry for help because he doesn't trust Snape or Dumbledore. Harry is reluctant at first and still dealing with his depression. Draco drags him out of it. Harry brings in the rest of the Golden Trio and they plan. Dumbledore's plan is not followed by Snape because Draco has a change of heart. Trio takes care of the problem before there is a problem. Dumbledore still takes the poison but Snape saves him instead. Draco takes shelter with Harry and swears to side with him and makes that clear to Dumbledore.**

**Draco testifies against his father so he is put back in Azkaban. He becomes Lord Malfoy. Harry vouches for Narcissa Malfoy and she is put on house arrest. Harry declares independence from Dumbledore and stays with Draco during the summer. Draco helps with the Horcruxes during the summer with the help of Ron and Hermione. Final confrontation is with Voldemort at Godric's Hollow where it started. Harry is able to destroy him. In the post battle haze Draco kisses Harry and they admit their feelings for each other. Harry and Draco get ready for their seventh year.**

Chapter 6

"Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly, "I appreciate you trying to help but do you really think it wise to tell them all that what if they decide to try to change the future. You are the one who said that bad things happen to those who mess with time back in our third year."

Ron and Draco shared a glance and silently agreed to not get in the middle of this. They loved both of them but their tempers when they lost them were nothing to take lightly. Both could be explosive when set off.

Hermione just looked at her best friend as he ranted before shushing him when he glared Hermione decided it was time to explain before he got even more worked up. "Harry its fine," she began, "I was worried last night after the vagueness of the Headmaster so when you and Draco went to sleep I had Ron go with me to the Room of Requirement. We found the room to be full of spell books and other things we would need. But most of all I found a massive memory charm much like they use on muggles when a crowd has been exposed to magic. We can place it on a place where everyone goes such as the Great Hall and when we leave it will be activated and we will become nothing more than a dream or fantasy. So tell them whatever you want it will be fine."

Hermione was gratified by Harry's thankful and relieved expression and quickly explained how to do the spell and that it should be done as soon as possible since they had no clue as to when they would return home. Ron and Draco let out a sigh of relief before everyone got to work immediately and made plans to cast the spell that night after everyone had retired to their dorms.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Meanwhile James felt awful it didn't help that Lily wasn't speaking to him. He was feeling bad for what he had said to Harry bur just couldn't wrap his mind around his son being with a Malfoy. His family was dark that's all there was to it so this boy must be the same. In James' mind Harry had been tricked and Malfoy was using him that was the only explanation he could think of.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sirius and Remus coming up behind him until Remus hit him upside the head. He glared at Remus before saying, "you agree with me don't you Sirius, this Malfoy is bad for Harry, right?" he finished pleadingly.

Sirius sighed before replying, "That's what I thought to before Remus reminded me of something we all seem to have forgotten."

When James looked at him askance Sirius gave him a rueful grin and said, "Look at my family I'm a black just as dark if not more so than the Malfoys. If you can give me a chance who's to say that one of them can't be different too."

James got this contrite look on his face before sighing and saying, "I'm being a prat aren't I?"

Remus smiled at his friend before saying, "yes you are but we still love you and after you apologize to Harry and his friends than they will too."

"Fine then let's go make nice with a Malfoy," James said looking like he was going to his execution. "But if he does anything to hurt Harry I'm going to be the first to tell you 'I told you so' right after I kill the blonde prat."

Remus and Sirius just shared a look and followed him to the dorms to find the Marauder's map to find where the timetravelers had gone.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

James, Sirius, and Remus found the travelers in their rooms. As Hermione opened the door she glared contemptuously at James and Sirius.

"We're just here to apologize," James said quickly.

"That's right, no need to hex us," Sirius added quickly.

Hermione just nodded slightly satisfied with their answers before letting them inside.

James froze when he entered the room he had not expected to see his son using the blond as a pillow or the smitten look on said blonde's face as he leisurely stroked his hand through the raven's unruly locks.

"Boys," Hermione began, "we have visitors."

Draco looked at the guests and sneered all tender expression wiped from his face. Harry didn't even open his eyes merely said, "not getting up, comfortable, who is it anyway, tell them to go away."

"Harry, love, it's your father and his friends," Draco told the other boy.

At this Harry opened his eyes and looked at the visitors as though examining them.

When the silence became too pronounced James cleared his throat and said, "Harry and Draco you too, we just came to apologize this morning for our behavior it was wrong of us to judge Draco by his name and house without knowing him. Especially when one of my best friends also comes from a dark family. Sorry."

Harry jumped up from where he was laying and came over, "It's fine if I had thought about I would have known how you would react. It's not every day that your son from the future shows up with a fiancé from one of the darkest families there are," he finished cheekily.

"Why don't you sit down and join us for a while it's still a couple of hours until dinner," Ron said graciously.

The three Marauders just stared around at the time travelers. "That's it, that's all it takes, don't the rest of you want an apology or something. We said a lot of nasty things," Sirius said in shock.

"Well, we could prolong the torture," said Draco using his Malfoy drawl, "but Harry has forgiven you so yes that's it. Now do join us I would rather not have a crick in my neck from looking up."

The Marauders quickly joined the others and spent an enjoyable time getting to know James' son and his friends. They even found themselves liking Draco and James was glad to see he was wrong and that his son was so happy. That was apparent in the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking and the way their hands brushed against the others. James found himself hoping that he would have that with his Lilyflower one day. He loved her but he could see that his son and Draco's bond was from deep trials together and trust forged that couldn't be broken.

By the time it was time to head down to dinner they were all fast friends. They were laughing and joking as only teenagers can when they ran into someone at the doors of the great hall.

"Wormtail," Harry exclaimed, before launching himself at the rat.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**I would like to thank those of you who reviewed so Thank you! Please keep it up. Reviews feed my muse.**


End file.
